


Ages Passed Without You

by glorfindely



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Elf!Hux, Elf!Kylo, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Middle-Earth AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glorfindely/pseuds/glorfindely
Summary: Kylo and Hux have both for a long time felt like they are living without purpose, struggling to find their place in the world after what they thought was their sole purpose, was taken from them. Meeting by complete chance, they form an unlikely friendship, and eventually finds a new purpose, in each other. Or: An AU in which Kylo Ren is an ex-warrior from Gil-Galad's army, and Hux was one of the smiths who were deceived into making the rings of power.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, I just suddenly realized what a great (terrible) idea it would be to combine Tolkien and Star Wars, my two biggest fandoms. Im so sorry (no i'm not). 
> 
> First chapter will just sort of be Kylo and Hux's backstories, before the actualy story begins in chapter 2.

**Armitage Hux** was one of the elven smiths of Eregion who were approached and deceived by Annatar to make the 7 and the 9 rings, around Second Age 1500, under his instructions. Hux was one of the most skillful smiths, even before this. This event broke him though, as it should, and he went into hiding, living on his own, struggling to survive alone, living off taking smaller blacksmiths jobs in the villages he passed through, worried they will know who he is if he stays too long in one place. After all the time that has passed nobody will know who he is any longer, at least not from his looks, nobody remembers what the smiths of Eregion looked like anymore. Hux does not feel right as a smith anymore either, his work always feels tainted with what he did so long ago, even if he was partly tricked into it. When he was at his prime as a smith it was what he most loved to do, his work always turning out beautiful and perfect, that is no longer the case, and around SA 3000 he can no longer go on making anything, and lives on feeling there is no purpose to his life. He has to go on for another 491 years before it changes.

 **Kylo Ren** fought in the War of the Last Alliance against Sauron and his forces, Second Age 3430-3441. Kylo was one of the best elven fighters, and fought along side Gil-Galad, his beloved King, whom he had spent most of his life serving. After his death and the defeat of Sauron, Kylo leaves all he knows behind to live alone, not able to live among the elves any longer, also feeling the loss of his King very deeply. 50 years has passed since then, and Kylo spends most of his time roaming the forests, living in preferred solitude.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to try and do every chapter in its own point of view, so this first one is Kylo, next will be Hux, then the next Kylo again and so on!

It was getting dark outside, night closing in, stars at last appearing in the sky. Kylo Ren always found nighttime so much more beautiful and peaceful compared to daytime. It is so much more quiet in a sense, and the dark helps his need for solitude, a time when he can just sit with his back against a tree and gaze up at the stars, letting his thoughts drift back to when his life was so grand and meaningful, and the images that haunt his mind; his King, Gil-Galad, tall, dark and regal, dressed in gold and blue, standing among his army with all their respect and love, a fire in his eyes. Kylo had felt such pride that day, to be able to stand at this great Lords side, nowhere else he would rather be, protecting his king, even if that king was an incredible warrior himself. That was until it all crumbled under Kylo's feet, and in the distraction of being surrounded by too many orcs he lost sight of his King. He found him again only in time to watch Sauron with a tight grip on Gil-Galad's throat, lifting him off the ground. Kylo struggled to make his way to aid him, all the while seeing the light disappear from his eyes, Aeglos falling to the ground. Everything happening after this still feels unclear, not having to do with the 50 years that has passed since. He still hears the terrible screams, which he realized shortly after were in fact coming from himself. The weight of the event grows lighter as time passes, but the death of his King is still heavy on his mind, and his heart. He has come to terms with the fact that it probably wont leave him for quite some time.

Kylo leans his head back on the large tree he sits against, closing his eyes to the sound of the nature that surrounds him, just the rustling of the leaves setting his mind at ease. He reaches his hand for the weapon lying a couple of feet beside him, draped in cloth, closing his hand around it and drawing it close. He supposes it wasn't really his right to keep it, but after Gil-Galad fell no one seemed to pay attention to what happened to it, and Kylo chose to pick it up and bring it with him, desperate to have some sort of keep sake. What better than the weapon no one could stand against? He does not really care any longer that he took it, does it count as stealing? He is just glad he has something to remind him of the person he stood by and loved for almost his entire life. He falls asleep like that, like so many other nights before it, clutching at his past, under the open sky.

* * *

The next day Kylo walks around the forest, searching for a creek or a river to clean himself up in a bit, when he spots another elf doing that exact thing in a small river up ahead. He hides himself behind a tree close to the river a bit further down, mostly because he doesn't like to interact with others, and looks on. Perhaps he will leave in not too long, so he decides to just sit with his back against the tree and wait until he leaves. That is until he catches a proper sight of him, and finds himself unable to look away. The other elf is quite beautiful, his skin so fair, his body slim but with well built muscle in particularly his upper body. His most breathtaking feature, though, is his hair. Long red hair, a colour Kylo has not seen the like of in his entire lifetime. It is like a burning fire crowning his head and down around his shoulders, reaching all the way to his waist.

As Kylo watches he moves to the edge of the river, dresses partly and starts making a braid on each side of his head. The part of Kylo that does not want to interact hopes he will leave soon. Having spent a great deal of time in Greenwood now he has met with several elves of late, and was even invited by the king to stay at his domain, but Kylo still prefers to not stay in areas which are that populated. Yet he does not want to lose sight of this one. He feels like one spellbound, not able to turn away or leave. The next turn of events happen rather quickly when Kylo shifts his position to move a bit closer. He slips and goes tumbling into the river, fully clothed. Good thing he at least put his belongings down on the ground.

"What in the name of Ilúvatar?" The other elf exclaims, clearly startled, thinking he was all by himself. Kylo stays down for a few seconds, feeling extremely foolish, now also forced into explaining himself. He sits up slowly, before standing up and sitting down again at the edge of the river, completely soaked. He is not sure what he should say, so he just turns and looks at the other.

"Where you hiding behind that tree? Watching?", the other says. He does not sound angry, more surprised and curious, perhaps even a glimt of nervousness in his eyes. Bright green eyes, Kylo sees now that he is closer. Such a stunning colour scheme on him, red hair and green eyes.

"Well?", Kylo is brought back to reality by his demanding voice.

"No, well, i was myself planning on washing up in the river, and seeing there was someone else already here i though i would simply wait until you were done. Behind that tree. And then i slipped. End of story." It is true enough, and there has already been enough embarrassment for Kylo's taste.

It's clear the other still thinks he was watching, he does not look convinced, "aha, alright then", he says, with a brief smile on his face, before donning the rest of his clothes, and turns to leave.

Kylo lies back on the bank of the river, hands over his face, a deep sigh escaping his lungs. Such a grand end of the day, but at least he is leaving, and they most likely will not meet again, seeing as Kylo has been thinking of leaving the forest. Yet, the thought of never again laying eyes on this particular one is actually saddening him, how peculiar. 

"So, are you just going to lie there then, soaking wet? You might catch your death like that, invincible and immortal is not the same thing, you know." Kylo as good as jumps out of his own skin at that, hearing the voice of the other elf, suddenly standing above him, Kylo having believed he already left.

"What in Angband was the meaning of that?" Kylo sits up abruptly, sending an irritated look in the other elf's direction, who is standing a bit too close for Kylo's liking. He just chuckles, and tilts his head to the side while looking down at Kylo. He is right though, he probably shouldn't sit around in his wet clothes. Therefore he stands up and walks over to the tree he was hiding behind to recollect his belongings. The thought of someone stealing Aeglos away from him is so often settling as a nervous tingle at det back of his mind. It sometimes feels strange to him, that even though he wants to leave his old life behind, he keeps hold of this relic that reminds him of and symbolizes all that was his life. Yet he does not for anything want to let go of it, even if he feels like he should. His weapon of choice is sword, not spear, so he carries it with him without ever using it, also feeling like it should never be used again.

 After retrieving his belongings, Kylo leans against the tree for a few moments, recollecting himself as well as his belongings, before turning back to the other elf, who has now, to Kylo's surprise, started making a fire. He is not sure what to say, or if he wants to say anything at all, so he instead proceeds to exchange his wet clothes for some dry ones, hanging the wet ones on a branch of another tree not too far from the fire. 

 "My name is Hux, by the way", the other says suddenly, after they have sat on opposite sides of the fire in silence for a while. 

  "Oh. Kylo", Kylo says a bit uncertain, not quite sure were this is going.

 "Pleasure", Hux says and smiles, which looks frightfully endearing. Kylo can't help but gaze at him whenever he is not looking at Kylo, his hair draped over his shoulders, the fire throwing both light and shadows over his face as the evening draws nearer and darkness starts to fall. 

 "Are you headed anywhere in particular? Or do you perhaps live among the woodelves?", Hux asks after a few more moments.

 "Well, i have stayed here for some time now, so in a sense i suppose you could say i live among them, but i am not one of them, i am merely living in their realm for now. I was thinking of traveling west in not too long, i want to get a change of scenery." For the first time in a long while, Kylo feels himself enjoying the company of another. He really did enjoy being by himself, and never felt quite right among others for a long time, but perhaps it was more the sense of not having found a right someone he would actually enjoy being in the company of. "How about you, if i may ask?"

 "Of course you may," Hux says with another smile, he seems to do that a lot, even if his eyes are never smiling with the rest of his face. "I arrived here just yesterday, but i have not decided where to go next just yet, or if i will stay here for a while. It has been some time since i stayed in one place for a long period of time, i quite miss it." There is a sadness in Hux's eyes when he says this, Kylo can suddenly see it clearly, before it disappears as suddenly as it appeared, and he puts another smile on his face. Kylo opens his mouth to ask him about his past, wanting to know where he comes from, wants to know his story, but considering Kylo himself is not sure if he would want to tell Hux the same thing when they just met, he silently closes his mouth again. Better to keep a certain distance for now. 

 Kylo's hair is finally dry again from the heat of the fire, and he runs his hand through it, the length of it stopping just above his shoulders, quite a short length for an elf, before he reties the knot at the back of his head, getting some of it out of his face. It is unusual to see an elf with short hair, and that is exactly why he decided to keep it like that after he left, something to separate himself from the others.

 

Hux shows no intention of leaving anytime soon, and Kylo feels quite comfortable where he is at the moment. Therefore they sleep there, on opposite sides of the dying fire, under the bright stars.


End file.
